I'll Never Forget You
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: We have come to the top of Temporal Tower. But...Dialga! He's out of control! Look out! Rated T for blood scenes and stuff :D The ending of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky.
1. Out of Control

**MY NAME IS REVEALED! LÉ GASP! Well anyway, hai guys :) My first Pokémon fanfic, yay~ This one is about the fight with Primal Dialga and the ending in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky. It's an epic game, and the end makes you feel. It does. Hope ya enjoy! :D I'm a Mudkip by the way. My partner is a Riolu. ^_^**

* * *

_(Natalie's POV)_

"Whoa...it's incredible!" Brandon exclaimed. "Look at all those red clouds around us!"

I stared up around us. In the dark indigo sky, deep, blood red clouds seemed to swirl around us, making the tower seem sinister. I could still feel the floor swaying under my feet.

The relic that stood before us was enchanting. There was a circular pattern, with five indentations in it. The red flashing symbols on the relic gave off a mystical feel.

_Five indentations? Five slots..._

"Brandon, I think we need to put the five Time Gears into those indentations," I said, pointing at the relic. My voice was soft, nearly a whisper.

"O-Oh yeah! If I do that, maybe we can prevent time from stopping!" Brandon reached into the Treasure Bag. Suddenly, a bright blast of power came down from the sky. Thrown off our feet, Brandon and I hastily got up, assuming defensive positions.

Almost immediately, the sky darkened. I felt Brandon jump beside me.

"GRRRR! SO IT'S YOU! YOU SEEK THE DESTRUCTION OF TEMPORAL TOWER!" a loud voice boomed overhead. I glanced around anxiously, but there was still nobody around but us.

"Wh-What!? We're here to prevent time from stopping!" Brandon yelled.

"Time...stopping...time...grrrrr-oooo!"

A massive Pokémon appeared in front of us. It was blue and evil-looking, and it seemed like it had limitless power.

"D-Dialga!" Brandon cried.

"GRRR-OOO! YOU! YOU DARE BRING RUIN TO THE TEMPLE!" Dialga roared.

"No! That's wrong! We're here to stop Temporal Tower from collapsing!" Brandon retorted desperately.

"SILENCE! TO ALL THOSE WHO THREATEN TEMPORAL TOWER, I WLL SHOW NO MERCY! GRRRR-OOOO!"

Brandon turned to look at me. His forehead was coated with worried sweat. "It's no use! He's not listening to us at all!"

"Dialga is losing control because of time breaking down." I concluded. "But this isn't Primal Dialga in the future! He's not fully consumed by the power of darkness! There's still hope, Brandon!"

"GRRRRR-OOOO!"

Brandon gave me a sharp nod. "I-I hope you're right!" H-Here he comes!"

Dialga eyes gleamed with extreme fury.

I yanked two Violent Seeds from the Treasure Bag and tossed one to Brandon. "Eat it, and don't hold back!" I shouted, swallowing my own seed. Energy surged through my veins and I smirked at Dialga.

"Bring it," I growled.

"Force Palm!" Brandon shrieked. His hand ignited with red elements as he slammed it into Dialga's chest. The Pokémon howled in pain, tiny yellow sparks jumping on its body.

"Protect!" I said, creating a green force field around myself.

"Brick Break!" Brandon yelled, bringing a hand down towards Dialga. The monster, however, dodged and roared again in frustration.

I opened my mouth, allowing a forceful stream of water to explode from my mouth directly at Dialga while Brandon used Bite on his leg ferociously.

"GRRRR-OOOO!" Dialga screamed as he lashed out at Brandon with Dragon Claw, pushing him backward.

"Screech!" the Riolu cried, letting loose a wave of sound waves from his mouth that nearly made me cringe. Dialga slashed at us with Metal Claw, and I winced as his pointed claws tore my aqua skin.

Still, I continued to shoot water at him. Brandon dealt a final Force Palm at him. Dialga let out a suffering noise that seemed to echo in the air.

A loud thud was heard as the Pokémon fell to the ground, unconscious.

Breathing heavily, I exchanged glances with Brandon. He took one look at my wounds and gasped. "Natalie, you're—"

"No time for that," I muttered. "Go, put the Time Gears in." I pulled the five gears from the Treasure Bag and handed them to Riolu.

"R-Right." He scampered towards the relic unsteadily. There were four claw marks on his chest, all bleeding. It was the about the same for me on my legs.

Suddenly, the floor shook vigorously, pushing me down. Brandon was still standing, though. He gazed up at the clouds, his expression fearful.

"This is the worst tremor yet!" he informed me.

"I can see that!" I called back, getting to my feet again.

Temporal Tower must be nearing collapse...if that were to happen, the destruction would accelerate until the whole planet is fully paralysed!

A blinding bright light stunned us. A nearby pillar crashed to the ground.

"Urk, I gotta hurry..." Brandon murmured. I hurried to catch up with him, ignoring the searing pain in my limbs.

We dashed up the steps and came to the indentations. "Urk...th-he floor's heaving..."

"Just hurry, Brandy," I whispered nervously.

"Hey, it's hard, you know?" he told me accusingly, but managed to shove the Gears in.

"Done! They're all set!" Brandon nearly squealed with delight. The red symbols on the relic turned into a light shade of bright blue. The floor shook harder, making it difficult to keep my balance. Brandon didn't.

"Waaaah!" he shouted as he tumbled down the steps. I winced. _That's gotta hurt..._

But why was the ground still shaking!?

I ran down the steps to help Brandon up. His look was of pure confusion and dread.

"Wh-Why!?" he groaned. "I put the Time Gears where they're supposed to go! Why won't these tremors stop!?"

"Brandon—" I began.

"It can't be...was I too late?" Brandon's hands clenched into fists.

"Brandon, please calm down!" I begged.

"Will Temporal Tower continue to collapse? Is it too late...to stop the planet's paralysis..?" I could see the tears forming in Brandon's eyes. He had tried so hard...

As best as I could, I went over and gave him a hug. He hugged back.

Pillars crumbled and the ground shook wildly. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed overhead. But it was too late.

"Natalie!"

CRASH!

I passed out, the impact of the rubble knocking me unconscious.

**How was it? Did you guys like it? :D Please review, they make me happy! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Restoration

**Aw, thanks for reviewing guys! :D Glad you liked the first chapter! This chapter is a little (okay, maybe a lot) on the short side. The next chapter will make up for this, I promise. Okay, here we go!**

* * *

**_(Natalie's POV)_**

I was so cold.

I felt rain against my skin. My wounds...they seemed to be nearly gone. There wasn't any more pain.

Forcing my eyes open, I got up and glanced around. The rain was pouring down in torrents, healing my wounds and making a slight mist near the ground. _Healing rain..? _I thought curiously, but it didn't matter.

A cold breeze swept past the tower as I looked around. The top of the tower seemed to be in ruins. I noticed a blue figure sprawled on the ground near the relic.

"Brandon!" I cried out in panic, rushing over to him. Thankfully, it seemed that the rain had healed his wounds too.

I shook Brandon's shoulders gently. "Wake up," I pleaded.

He blinked and opened his eyes, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Natalie? Wh-Where...?"

"THIS IS...TEMPORAL TOWER." a familiar deep voice came from beside us above the sound of the rain. We looked to see Dialga walking towards us.

"Dialga!" Brandon exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"YOU HAVE NO CAUSE FOR ALARM. I HAVE GAINED MY REASON." Dialga said smoothly.

"What?" Brandon asked, confused.

"TEMPORAL TOWER HAS TAKEN HEAVY DAMAGE...BUT IT HAS SURVIVED. NOW, OBSERVE." Dialga said, closing its eyes.

A blue orb on its chest flashed. A clear image of a grass field found its way into my thoughts. The wind was blowing delicately, making the grass and bushes sway gently.

"Th-This is..." I heard Brandon stammer in amazement beside me.

Dialga must be showing this to us using telepathy, I thought. My heart was palpitating with glee.

The scene changed to that of leaves covered in dew. A small droplet cascaded down a leaf, falling into the air.

"Th-This...this must be Treeshroud Forest. But it's not the same! When we were there, time had stopped...but now time is moving again!"

_Well thank you, Captain Obvious..._

The scene changed to a moving one of Treasure Town. The townspeople were all chatting and laughing, having a lively time. It made me feel warm and happy inside to see this, despite the howling winds and pouring rain around us.

Then we saw Temporal Tower. It was really, and I mean _really _damaged. The sides were all reduced to rubble, which was somehow suspended in mid-air.

"This is...Temporal Tower. It seems to have taken a lot of damage...but it's still standing! It didn't collapse!" You didn't need to listen hard to hear the relief in Brandon's voice.

"TEMPORAL TOWER HAS SURVIVED THE CRISIS. TIME HAS RETURNED TO NORMAL HERE..." Dialga said. "THUS, TIME HAS RESUMED IN PLACES WHICH IT HAS STOPPED. BECAUSE YOU STOPPED THE RUIN OF TEMPORAL TOWER, YOU HAVE PREVENTED THE PLANET'S PARALYSIS."

Brandon's eyes lit up. "Really?" He laughed. "We did it! We finally did it! We brought peace to the world!"

"ALLOW ME TO THANK YOU. I THANK YOU FOR REACHING THE HIDDEN LAND...YOU HAD THE COURAGE TO STAND UP TO ME, EVEN WHEN I RAGED OUT OF CONTROL...AND YOU PREVENTED THE RUIN OF TEMPORAL TOWER IN THE NICK OF TIME." Dialga gave a sincere smile. "THANK YOU. ALL THIS, I OWE YOU."

"Dialga..." I smiled at him.

"BUT ALL IS NOT AS IT SHOULD BE YET...IT WILL TAKE TIME. I MUST SEE TO THE REPAIR OF TEMPORAL TOWER." Dialga said.

"THE HIDDEN LAND, TOO, HAS BEEN RAVAGED...BUT THE RAINBOW STONESHIP SHOULD STILL BE OPERABLE, AND LAPRAS SHOULD BE AWAITING YOUR RETURN."

Brandon grinned. "Okay!"

He turned to face me. "Let's go home, Natalie! Back to Treasure Town!"

"Yeah!" I cheered.


	3. Don't Go

**_(Natalie's POV)_**

We started towards the Rainbow Stoneship. The rain was still coming down. The rocks suspended in mid-air around us still amazed me.

Brandon kept a few feet in front of me. He was in a good mood despite the rain, and skipped along the way. I, on the other hand, wasn't feeling too good. We had changed the future, so...my own disappearance was drawing near. But I didn't want to go yet! We had just saved the planet, Brandon would be crushed, and I...

My legs began to feel like dead weight as my pace slowed. Suddenly the rocks under our feet shook.

"Tremors!" Brandon cried out spontaneously. We stopped in our tracks until the tremors passed.

"Guess things are still settling back to normal, huh?" Brandon said, mostly to himself. He turned behind to look at me. "Let's go, Natalie."

I nodded, and carried on Light began to rise up from my feet, and a tingling feeling swept through my body. The blood beating in my veins was thudding wildly.

_The time has finally arrived...my time with Brandon...ends now._

"Hey!" Brandon shouted, running back towards me. Confusion flooded his features the second he saw the lights circling me.

"Huh? What is it? Natalie, what's wrong with you..?" It nearly killed me to hear the hurt in his voice.

"S-Sorry, Brandon," The words came out shaky. "I-I've kept this to myself for a long time. It looks like...I have to say good bye..."

"Good bye!?" Brandon cried, shocked. "Wh-Why!? What are you talking about!?"

I took a deep breath. "Dusknoir told me. He said that if we changed the future, Pokémon from the future would also disappear..." Tears sprang to my eyes. "That's why...I'm destined to disappear too."

Brandon gasped. "What? Why? I don't...I don't understand..." He pressed his hands to his head.

"Thank you for everything, Brandon," I said, smiling sadly through my tears. "I'm going to...disappear from here on. But Brandon...I'll never forget you." I took a small step towards him. It was hard to walk, my legs were starting to go numb...

"W-Wait a second..." Brandon's voice wavered. "I only made it this far because you were with me, Natalie."

His eyes glistened with tears, which were soon streaming down his cheeks. "D-Don't you understand..? Y-You made me strong...if you go, Natalie...I don't know...what I would..."

"Don't cry, Brandon," I replied softly, feeling my heart shatter. "Y-You need to be strong on your own...you have to live!"

I sniffed. "Go home...go home and tell everyone what happened here. So that...nothing like this ever happens again..." I looked up at him, my dark eyes meeting his red ones.

The light around me was getting brighter. My legs had lost all feeling.

"N-Natalie...don't go..." Brandon sobbed, reaching a hand towards me.

"Thank you for everything, Brandon." I said, forcing another smile. "I'm glad we got to train together at the guild. I'm glad we got to go on adventures together. And I'm glad...I'm glad I met you, Brandon."

"Wait, Natalie," Brandon begged. He grabbed my fading paw in growing desperation.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so lucky I got to be your friend."

"Y-You can't go," Brandon's voice grew softer as well. "You can't go...you're like the world to me...more important than anything..."

"Yeah...I-I feel the same way," I allowed the tears to continue streaming down my face. "Even after I disappear from here, Brandon, I'll never forget you."

The light flashed brightly, and then I couldn't see Brandon anymore.

**_(Brandon's POV)_**

I watched as Natalie vanished from my sight. From the face of this planet. It was like somebody had driven a hot dagger into my heart and left it there. I fell to my knees, crying.

"Natalie!" I screamed, her name echoing about in the what seemed like empty area. Fresh tears cascaded down my cheeks, dripping onto the rocks under, which were already nearly soaked by the rain.

I gazed up at the pale blue sky, my vision blurred. Raindrops fell into my eyes, stinging them. I rubbed my eyes, sobbing.

_"I'll never forget you, Brandon,"_

Her sweet voice...gone...I could never hear it again.

"Pull yourself together, Brandon," I murmured. "Natalie said...I gotta go home..."

Heartbroken, I turned and started for the Rainbow Stoneship.

_I have to live...I have to get home alive...tell everyone what happened here today...because it's Natalie's..._

"Last wish," I finished for myself. "N-Natalie's last wish..."

_Geez, calm down, man! It's not good for boys to cry..._

"Th-There it is..." I sighed, seeing the Stoneship in the distance. I quickened my pace, finding my step faltering. I couldn't walk straight...ugh...

Shivering, I sat down on the vibrating Rainbow Stoneship as it slowly floated away from Temporal Tower. It was getting further and further away...further away from Natalie...

"Is that girl all I can think about now!?" I wept. My heart hurt and longed so much for her, and yet I knew she wouldn't want me to be this sad for her. Drawing my knees close to my chest, I stared at the pattern on the Stoneship dejectedly.

The journey through the Hidden Land seemed a million miles longer without Natalie. The rain finally stopped when I left the Land. Lapras was waiting for me at the sea.

The ride across was quiet and solemn. Lapras allowed me to wrap my arms around his neck. It was soft and wet. I pressed my head against his neck and closed my eyes, still depressed.

"Still sad?" Lapras asked kindly.

I nodded. I knew that if I said anything more, I'd probably burst into tears. I didn't want to embarrass myself.

An hour later, I was standing outside the guild on the footprint scanner.

"Brandon!" Diglett's joyful voice called from beside me. I jumped, surprised. In less than five seconds, nearly the whole guild was outside.

"Hey, you did it!"

"Where's Natalie?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Make way!" Chatot cried from behind the group. We fell silent, and Wigglytuff emerged from the guild.

He smiled at me with aquamarine eyes. "Welcome back!"

I smiled back weakly, hiding my sorrow. "Hello, Guildmaster."

"I'm sure you've got a story to tell. Let's all gather in the main room, and Brandon can tell us what happened." he said, ushering everyone back in.

I looked down at my feet before following them in.

_"Tell everyone what happened here."_

"Yes, Nat," I whispered. "I will,"


	4. Memories

**_(Brandon's POV)_**

Months passed. The planet's injuries slowly healed, and the people in Treasure Town resumed their usual activities.

Life had returned to normal for most of us...I wasn't one of them. But I stayed strong. I kept calm, didn't cry anymore. I helped out at the guild to divert my thoughts.

One evening, I shuffled out of the guild, my feet making a scuffling sound on the dirt.

Bidoof was passing me, and he "Hey Brandon!" Bidoof called from behind me. "Where're ya going?"

"Just taking a walk," I called back, giving a small grin.

"Alright, but come back for dinner!" Bidoof said cheerily. "You wouldn't wanna miss that!"

I laughed and continued walking. As I got further from the guild, the bustling sounds of Treasure Town got softer and softer. The atmosphere became more serene and quiet.

I found myself at the beach. Feeling the soft sand under my feet, I trudged on. I gazed out at the sea before me and let out a gasp of awe.

The sea was a beautiful clear, blue colour, and the sky was orange and pink. The Krabby were out on the hills, blowing bubbles. I watched as the bubbles reflected off the sunlight, glinting a rainbow colour. It was an amazing sight. The sound of waves crashing gently against the shore put me at total peace.

"I haven't seen this for such a long time..." I mused. "I've just been too busy to come and see it. But I missed this fantastic sight..."

When was the last time I saw this...?

_"My name is Natalie,"_

Her soft voice rang in my head. The memories came flooding back in.

"The last time I saw this...was when I met Natalie..."

I remembered her figure sprawled on the sand, unconscious.

"The view was like this then, too...the Krabby were blowing bubbles and there was this amazing sight."

I took a few steps to the left. "I noticed somebody lying right here, on the beach..."

My heart began to ache again. "Natalie was...unconscious. That was when our adventure began."

When I had asked her to join me.

When we had saved Azurill.

When we jumped through the waterfall.

When we were up late at night chatting.

When we faced Groudon.

When we saw all the Illumise and Volbeat.

When we and Grovyle were tied up, with the Sableye slashing at us.

When we were in the Hidden Land.

When we were officially a team.

When we were jumping into the quicksand.

When we were going to Azelf's Lake.

When we were in the future.

Before we went to Temporal Tower.

"I remember it all so fondly..." I whispered to myself. "All those memories of my time with Natalie..."

I felt my eyes water. "Memories of...Natalie..."

Saying her name hurt so badly.

"But now Natalie's gone," I hiccuped. "Natalie...isn't here...any more..."

I let out a choked sob as I fell to my knees, a river of tears flowing down my cheeks. I missed her. I missed Natalie so much...

"Wah! Brandon!"

I felt Bidoof's paw on my trembling shoulder. "You've been gone so long, I took to worrying about you. Wh-What's the matter?"

I wanted to say, "Everything," but I couldn't even say that. I was crying too hard. I wept and sobbed like a baby. I was sure Bidoof was staring at me like I was mental.

"B-Bidoof," I gasped, finally able to speak through sobs.

"It's okay, Brandon." Bidoof said comfortingly. "D-Don't cry..."

"I-I m-miss her, Bidoof," I cried, rubbing my eyes. He looked at me, concerned.

"I know, I miss her too. We all do." Bidoof said sadly. "But don't you remember what she said? You need to be strong...for her."

How could I be strong when the person I held closest was gone?

Gone...

"Brandon,"

Natalie's voice again. It seemed so real, so gentle, so kind and caring...

"Brandon, look up,"

I looked up, my eyes red from crying. It was her. She had returned!

"N-Natalie?" Bidoof and I stammered.

She smiled, her eyes wet with happy tears.

"I'm back, guys,"

The tears that next flowed weren't sad anymore. Bidoof and I ran over to her, and I gave Natalie the biggest hug I could.

"I missed you," Natalie sighed, nuzzling into my chest.

I missed you, too.


End file.
